One-Shots of the Wizarding World
by ILoveBooksDealWithIt
Summary: Just a bunch of romantic, funny, sad and crazy one-shots about the characters of Harry Potter. Some will be during th war, some will be before or after, some will be next generations and some will be AU Please Review! P.S if you do not like Dramione then I suggest you skip the chapters where the Couple is Dramione.


**Hey Guys! SO I'm so so so so sorry for not updating my stories, right now they are on a sort of hiatus because I can seem to get the ideas going properly. I know that it isn't the best time to write another story, but I fel inspired to write this! So this is going to be a series of Fluffy One-Shots on the couples in the Harry Potter World, and No! They wont all be canon, and there won't be a lot of Ronmione one-shots, mainly because I really like Dramione more, but if you guys want a ronmione one-shot, I might write a few… Also I will write what couple its based on at the beginning so if you don't want to read one on that ship you can skip it!**

 **So I hope you guys like these!**

 **~~~~~oOoOoOo~~~~~**

 **All intellectual and recognisable characters are the works of J.K Rowling. I do not in any way profit from this writing, and all ideas in this story are property of ILoveBooksDealWithIt. Please refrain from use of my original ideas without my permission. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **~~~~~oOoOoOo~~~~~**

 **One-Shot 1: Say It Again**

 **Couple: Jily (James and Lily)**

 **Words: 789 (Sorry its kinda short)**

Lily Evans was walking down the halls of Hogwarts towards the Gryffindor Common room when she felt someone slung their arm around her shoulder. She looked beside her to see none other than the annoying, arrogant, self-absorbed, immature, James Freaking Potter.

'Hey Evans, how are you?' He asked, smiling.

'I was better before you showed up.' She said glaring at his arm around her shoulder, and he gasped.

'Wow Evans, that hurt me. That hurt me right here.' He said in fake agony, putting his hand over his heart.

'Too bad I hurt your feelings instead of wounding your ego…' Lily muttered, causing James to smile.

'You can't wound my ego; shouldn't you have realized that by now?' He asked her, smirking and she rolled her eyes but allowed a small smile to creep onto her face. He was right, no matter how many shots she took at him, trying to deflate his ego. Which he needed, by the way. Seriously, had his ego been an actual object, it would be twice the size of Hogwarts.

'See? I'm right. Again.' He said smirking and she glared at him.

'Whatever Potter. And could you please remove your arm from my shoulders?' She asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Hmm… No thanks. I don't feel like it.' He said smirking and she removed his arm from around her shoulder.

'C'mon Evans, you know you love me.' He said, and Lily scoffed, but didn't say anything. Ya, James was good looking, and tall, and was amazing at quidditch, and was loyal and sweet but… Wait, what had she been thinking of again?

'So Evans, I've been meaning to ask you something, but Defense against the Dark Arts is about to start, so can you meet me outside the Great Hall before dinner? So... basically almost right after class?' He asked and ran a hand through his messy hair. Wait… was James Potter, the way too confident Gryffindor Seeker… nervous? Lily almost started teasing him before she saw that whatever he was nervous about was obviously really important to him. So she nodded and he smirked, walking away towards his next class.

 **oO-TIME SKIP-Oo**

Lily waited by the doors to the great hall for James, and about five minutes after she arrived, James walked up to her.

'Hi, so you wanted to ask me something?' Lily asked him, raising an eyebrow, and he nodded.

'Wodu gout wime?' He said the words so fast she couldn't even understand him. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

'Would you go out with me Evans?' He asked, and she smiled. She had worked through the situation all through potions, and was glad tp know that her hypothesis was right.

'Yes.' She said smiling, and James shrugged and smirked.

'It's fine Evans, you'll come aro- Wait, What?' He said, and the smirk disappeared, replaced with a look of astonishment.

'I said Yes.' Lily said smiling, and he smiled genuinely, instead of his annoying smirk.

'Seriously?' He asked and looked as giddy as if he had just been told he had won the quidditch cup. 'Wait right here!' He said and dashed off into the great hall, leaving Lily wondering what in the world he was doing. He came back a few seconds later, dragging Sirius by the arm.

'Ow Ow OW! JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sirius exclaimed as James pushed him in front of Lily.

'Say it again!' James demanded looking at Lily and she laughed.

'Yes, James I will go out with you.' She said smiling, and Sirius's eyes widened before he dashed into the great hall, and came back seconds later, dragging Remus as James had dragged him. He shoved Remus in front of Lily and Lily burst out laughing.

'Say it again!' Sirius demanded and Lily took a few seconds to calm down before repeating it.

'Seriously!?' Remus asked as if he had just been told that the moon was made of cheese.

'Ya! Ha Moony, you owe me twenty galleons!' Sirius said, and Remus grumbled before handing Sirius a handful of large golden coins.

'How much did he have to pay you before you said yes?' Remus asked Lily, which caused James to smack him on the back of the head, and glared at him.

'About a hundred Galleons.' She said smirking, and Sirius and Remus began laughing their arses off, while James glared at Lily.

'Not cool guys.' James muttered as the four made their way back into the great hall, James and Lily hand in hand. James felt even more delight when he saw Snivellus glaring at him from his seat at the Slytherin table.

 **So, how was that? Was that okay? Review what you think, I always like to hear feedback. Sorry it wasn't too long but I wanted to get this stpry up and running, because I have a lot of ideas for this! Please favourite and Review! How about twenty reviews until next chapter! Even if we don't get there, I'll still update, don't worry!**

 **Bye!**

 **-Ayla**


End file.
